The Albino Clan
by DancingChen
Summary: (Chapter 2) HunHan - Buku sihir itu menunjukan kalau Sehun adalah cara untuk menyelamatkan Shixun. Di sisi lain Luhan terlena dengan sentuhan pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu. Lalu hubungan masa lalu Chanyeol dan Shixun sebenarnya apa?
1. Marga Oh

**THE ALBINO CLAN**

* * *

_Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Wu Shixun (Sehun's Chinese Name) and the other cast | Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural, Drama | M (language and plot) | Yaoi/BL, HunHan, XunHan, Same!SehunShixun, OOC, OC, AU, AT, bashing chara, typo(s)—This story and OC belongs to me. Sehun&amp;Luhan belongs to God, himself and their family._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**MARGA OH**

* * *

_Prak!_

Seorang pria parubaya melemparkan sebilah kayu ke perapian. Kursi kayu jatinya bergoyang mengikuti tempo dari detik waktu. Matanya mengkilat ketika pantulan cahaya api perapian berefleksi di matanya yang kecoklatan. Tangan kanannya memegang pipa rokok kayu bermotif naga yang rumit. Sesekali bola matanya melirik seorang pemuda yang sedang sibuk membersihkan debu yang sepertinya menempel pada senapan miliknya.

"Kau selalu sibuk membersihkan alat itu." katanya seraya menghisap ujung pipa rokok kayu itu.

Oh Sehun—pemuda itu melirik lelaki parubaya yang sedang menghembuskan asap rokok melewati mulut dan hidungnya, "Mereka masih mengincar keberadaan klan, Ayah."

"Mereka tidak membawa senjata api, tetapi membawa ramuan berbentuk lendir merah yang berasal dari darah klan kita. Seharusnya kita mencari penawar untuk ramuan itu." sahut pria parubaya yang merupakan Ayah Sehun dengan nada menyindir, "Marga Oh adalah marga paling cerdas di dalam klan. Seharusnya kau sebagai salah satu keturunannya mampu membuat penawar, bukan membersihkan senjata yang sepertinya tidak berguna itu."

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, "Apa Ayah masuk di dalam marga lain dalam klan ini? Ayah tidak dapat melakukan hal itu juga. Lagipula kita tak sama dengan mereka, jadi bagaimana klan ini membuat ramuan? Konyol sekali."

Skak mat!

Sehun menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, sedangkan Ayahnya yang masih duduk di kursi goyang miliknya memejamkan mata pelan. Tangannya meletakkan pipa rokok kayu di dalam asbak dengan motif senada yang rumit.

"Kau akan mengerti setelah ini." gumam Ayah Sehun pelan, "Penawar itu akan melindungi dirimu sendiri bukan orang lain di dalam klan."

**(The Albino Clan)**

Xi Luhan menyalakan pancuran dan melepas kemeja yang dikenakannya—dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya—serta dalamannya, membiarkan pakaiannya teronggok di atas dudukan toilet. Dalam beberapa detik air hangat mulai membuat ruangan itu beruap, mengaburkan cermin yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan kecil yang dikelilingi oleh pintu kaca. Begitu melangkah ke bawah pancuran, Luhan membasahi rambutnya.

Tubuh Wu Shixun menyelinap di belakang Luhan. Luhan tidak mendengar pria itu memasuki kamar mandi. Tangan-tangan yang kuat meluncur menuruni lengan Luhan yang licin. Rambut Shixun yang masih kering menggelitik bahu Luhan. Bibir Shixun yang tipis menciumi bagian lain dari pundak itu dan hidungnya menghirup aroma khas dari tubuh Luhan yang telah lama dicintainya.

"Aku menyukai saat seperti ini." katanya setengah berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan, "Apa kau menggunakan sihir hingga membuatku seperti ini?" tanya Shixun.

"Tidak, tidak ramuan semacam itu yang aku ciptakan." sahut Luhan terkekeh. Sesaat kemudian Luhan tersadar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shixun, "Tunggu! Bukankah kau juga seorang penyihir? Bagaimana kau bisa tak tahu tentang hal ini? Dan lagi, kau sudah lama bersamaku."

Tangan Shixun membelai lekuk pinggul milik Luhan, "Aku kira pendahulu kita mampu membuat ramuan seperti itu."

Tangan Luhan meraih tangan Shixun. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan di bagian pinggulnya membuatnya sedikit terganggu. "Hentikan itu Shixun!" sergahnya.

Tak tinggal diam, sekarang tangan Shixun naik ke perut Luhan, membelai perut itu lembut dan lagi-lagi membuat sensasi geli pada si empunya. "Sudah kukatakan untuk menghentikan hal ini, Shixun!" Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya kasar hingga menghadap Shixun. Ia mulai merasa tak nyaman dengan perlakuan Shixun padanya. "Kita sudah melakukannya beberapa kali tadi, apa kau tak bisa menundanya hanya untuk sehari saja?" tanya Luhan.

Shixun tersenyum, "Aku mengerti. Kau memerlukan istirahat kan?" tanya Shixun, "Aku juga tahu, kau tidak memiliki ramuan untuk menghilangkan lelah itu dan memulai hal itu kembali." tambahnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Nadamu itu seperti meremehkanku. Suatu saat aku akan membuatnya Wu Shixun!" kata Luhan dengan nada menantang, "Aku mengambilnya langsung dari klan albino bermarga Oh." tambah Luhan.

"Whoaa… Benarkah?" tanya Shixun dengan nada yang agaknya tak percaya dengan kata-kata Luhan, "Mereka adalah marga terkuat di dalam klan albino. Tak mudah untuk mendapatkan darah ataupun tubuh mereka."

"Aku belum mencobanya, jadi aku belum tahu seberapa sulit melakukan pekerjaan itu."

"Kau—ya aku akui kau adalah Xi Luhan, penyihir dengan suara merdu dan tak pernah menyerah." puji Shixun, "Haruskah aku memberimu julukan Circe hum?"

"Tidak! Namaku Xi Luhan, jadi kau hanya perlu menjuluki Xi Luhan—ah tidak, mungkin akan segera menjadi Wu Luhan."

Shixun menahan tawanya, tangannya meraih kepala Luhan kemudian mengacak rambutnya, "Aku akan menandaimu sebagai milikku menggunakan darah salah satu marga Oh yang kau bawa padaku." Shixun berbisik serius, "Setelah itu kau tidak akan pernah lepas dariku, Xi Luhan."

**(The Albino Clan)**

Sehun meraih sisir yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang hitam, rambut yang sebenarnya tak umum dimiliki oleh klan albino. Tetapi itulah salah satu sisi baik dari penampilan fisik Sehun karena ia tidak akan mudah diincar oleh penyihir untuk diambil jantung ataupun darahnya.

Sehun merupakan seorang albino bermarga Oh. Sebenarnya marga Oh sudah dikenal selama ratusan tahun sebagai marga terkuat yang mampu mengalahkan penyihir yang menyerang mereka. Biasanya penyihir akan menggunakan darah dari klan itu sebagai ramuan pelumpuh untuk mendapat orang dari dalam klan. Bagian tubuh lain akan penyihir gunakan untuk memperkuat diri mereka. Konon penyihir juga menggunakannya dalam ritual tertentu.

Sehun sendiri berasal dari hutan pedalaman di Korea Utara yang kemudian membelot ke Korea Selatan dengan tujuan untuk berbaur dengan manusia normal yang berkehidupan lebih modern.

Tidak. Jangan salah paham. Sehun bukanlah vampire. Dia hanya seorang manusia yang berasal dari keturunan dengan kelainan kulit. Walaupun dalam kehidupannya Sehun tak tampak seperti albino, tetapi dia tetaplah seorang yang berklan albino.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya pelan memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan meja panjang dan beberapa kursi yang mengelilinginya—di kampusnya. Sehun menuju ke sebuah meja dan duduk di salah kursi yang terletak di sisi meja. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit yang cukup bertolak belakang dengan warna kulit Sehun mendorong piring porselen dengan beberapa macam buah diatasnya.

"Kyungsoo membawakannya untukku, tetapi aku berniat membaginya sedikit denganmu." katanya, "Kurasa buah ceri di musim semi dengan warna yang menggoda itu tidak dapat kau tolak."

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil sebuah ceri dengan warna merah yang memang menggoda. Kim Jongin—pemuda yang menawarkan buah itu—mengulurkan tangan kanannya juga, mengambil sebuah raspberry lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo, dimana dia?" tanya Sehun yang mengedarkan matanya ke sekililing kantin mencari keberadaan pemuda lain yang bernama Kyungsoo.

"Dia sedang membelikanku beberapa camilan lain di sebelah sana." sahut Jongin santai—ibu jarinya menunjuk ke bagian deretan kios kantin—tangannya yang lain mengambil sebuah ceri matang dan memasukkan ke mulutnya lagi.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu pada Kyungsoo. Kau tak bisa memanfaatkan anak polos itu seenaknya." Sehun menatap Jongin datar—atau mungkin sedikit marah.

Do Kyungsoo, itu adalah nama lengkapnya. Kyungsoo juga merupakan klan albino, namun Kyungsoo bermarga Do. Dia kehilangan Ayahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Itu disebabkan oleh beberapa penyihir yang menyerang kediaman Kyungsoo. Di sisi lain Kyungsoo sangat tergila-gila pada Jongin, namun seringkali Jongin mengabaikannya bahkan terkesan memanfaatkan kebaikkan anak polos itu.

"Diamlah!" sahut Jongin malas—agak membentak, "Lagipula dia suka melakukan itu untukku."

"Jika kau selalu melakukan itu padanya, dia bisa saja berpaling darimu. Mungkin saat itulah kau akan takut kehilangannya."

"Berhenti bergurau!" Jongin menatap Sehun kali ini. Jongin menoleh ke arah lain lagi, tangannya lagi-lagi meraih sebuah ceri lalu memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, "Kalau dia bosan, aku bisa mencari pengantinya, bahkan banyak yang lebih baik dari Kyungsoo." kata Jongin sambil mengunyah ceri yang memenuhi sebagian mulutnya.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang Jongin membawa beberapa jenis camilan dan juga minuman pelepas dahaga, "Sehun, sejak kapan kau datang?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan bawaannya di atas meja.

"Emhh—baru saja." jawab Sehun agak canggung. Ia khawatir kalau Kyungsoo mendengar percakapannya barusan dengan Jongin.

"Whoaa… Ini banyak sekali, Kyung. Terima kasih." kata Jongin mengambil camilan itu, "Ah ya, buah yang kau bawakan sangat manis. Aku menyukainya." sambungnya. Tangan Jongin sibuk memunguti satu persatu camilan yang Kyungsoo letakkan di atas meja. "Aku akan kembali ke kelas."

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Jongin yang berdiri—dengan camilan di depan dadanya, "Sehun baru saja datang, kenapa kau ingin pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau ingin menemani Sehun? Kalau begitu aku akan mendahuluimu ke kelas. Jika sudah selesai, kau bisa menyusulku." Jongin beranjak dari sana. Kyungsoo hanya menatap nanar Jongin yang makin menjauh dari pandangan matanya.

Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, "Kyung…"

"Ya?" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Sehun. Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya bermaksud merespon Sehun.

"Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami barusan?" tanya Sehun dengan ragu, "Kau yakin kalau kau mencintai Jongin yang seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata bulatnya. Bibirnya terkatup diam hingga beberapa saat kemudian, "Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya hingga aku mencapai titik jenuhku, Sehun."

**(The Albino Clan)**

Luhan berjalan diantara rumput-rumput ilalang yang tingginya hingga mencapai pinggangnya. Ia menggantungkan sebuah keranjang buah berbahan rotan di tangannya. Disana terdapat beberapa buah apel merah. Luhan memang penyihir, tetapi bukan berarti jika pemuda itu membawa keranjang apel ia akan mencelakai _Putri Snow White_. Jangan bercanda, tidak ada _Putri Snow White_ di masa ini.

"Sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Luhan. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Shixun.

Shixun mengadah, menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang, "Ini kesekian kalinya aku mengajakmu berkencan di luar rumah." gumamnya masih menatap langit.

"Aku lebih suka berada di luar rumah." Luhan tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, meraih lengan Shixun, "_By the way_, aku merasakan perbedaan yang sangat signifikan jika dibandingkan dengan legenda penyihir pendahulu kita."

"_Well_. Kehidupan memang banyak yang berubah, tetapi sepertinya tidak akan merubah apa pandangan penyihir terhadap klan albino." Shixun mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjang, lalu mengigitnya hingga menimbulkan lubang yang cukup besar di apel itu.

"Mereka takut pada kita?"

Shixun menelan apel yang dikunyahnya, "Kau berpikir seperti itu?" Luhan mengangguk ragu, "Mungkin seperti itu." jawab Shixun dan menggigit apel itu lagi, "Setidaknya sejauh ini kita masih dapat mengalahkan mereka."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir vampire akan menyerang kita?" tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah." Shixun menjawab acuh, "Posisi penyihir saat di serang vampire, sama saja dengan posisi klan albino saat di serang para penyihir. Mungkin semacam eumhh—ironi di atas ironi."

_Srek!_

Shixun menoleh ke belakang, begitu pula dengan Luhan. Suara aneh baru saja melintas di belakang mereka. Rumput ilalang pun bergerak seperti baru saja dihempaskan oleh angin yang cukup kencang. Shixun berdiri. Kepalanya melongok—dengan kaki sedikit berjinjit—ingin menemukan sesuatu yang baru saja mengganggu kencan pribadi mereka.

"Kau!" Sehun berteriak kencang. Ucapannya seperti menunjuk seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Luhan sedikit melongok. Tentu saja ia penasaran. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, vampire atau salah satu dari klan albino.

_Srek!_

Makhluk itu bergerak cepat, menghempas rumput-rumput ilalang itu lagi. Sesosok bayangan hitam dan tinggi melangkah mendekati mereka, "Sudah lama, Wu Shixun."

"Park Chanyeol?"

Bayangan itu berangsur-angsur mulai terlihat. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menambah kesan buruk di dalam diri pemuda tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol itu. "Tebakkan yang sangat tepat, Tuan Wu." sahutnya dengan suara berat.

Luhan berpindah ke belakang Shixun, seakan meminta perlindungan dari Shixun. Bagaimana Luhan tidak takut? Park Chanyeol, dia adalah seorang vampire yang sangat haus akan darah penyihir. Ia mengincar darah Shixun sejak lama. Bahkan Chanyeol telah berhasil menghabisi Ayah Shixun, Kris Wu.

"Kau datang kembali setelah kehilangan Baekhyun, huh?" Shixun tersenyum remeh.

Chanyeol menggeram marah. Kemarahannya sepertinya sengaja di pancing oleh Shixun. Bola matanya memerah dan taring panjang nan tajam mencuat dari balik bibirnya, "Aku akan memastikan kau mati hari ini!" Ancam Chanyeol.

Shixun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan lalu mengucap beberapa bait mantera. Dalam sekejap mata, Shixun dan Luhan menghilang. Chanyeol semakin marah karena mangsanya melarikan diri begitu saja. Chanyeol berbalik, kemudian berlari secepat mungkin. Ia sampai di sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa kuno. Cukup—sangat—mewah untuk rumah yang berada di tengah hutan belantara yang gelap juga lembap.

Chanyeol mendobrak pintu rumah berdaun dua itu dengan kasar.

_Hup!_

Chanyeol terkejut. Pistol perak dengan isi peluru perak mengacung tepat di depan matanya. Taring yang tajam dan panjang itu berangsur-angsur memendek. Bagaimanapun itu adalah salah satu kelemahan vampire. Segala sesuatu yang berbahan perak.

"Aku akan membuatmu bernasib sama seperti kekasih—_upss_ atau mungkin harus aku sebut dengan mantan kekasih huh?"

"Kau bisa saja mengancamku dengan senjata itu, tetapi setiap detik nyawamu lebih terancam olehku." kata Chanyeol.

Shixun memajukan langkahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol memundurkan langkahnya. Shixun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sekali saja ia menarik pelatuk pistol tersebut maka habislah vampire bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

_Brak!_

Chanyeol menendang Shixun hingga pistol perak itu terlempar jauh ke bawah lemari di ruang tengah. Sangat sulit untuk mengambilnya. Shixun lengah. Chanyeol menginjak dada Shixun hingga Shixun tak dapat berkutik lagi. Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang tersenyum menang. Taring yang tajam kembali mencuat dari balik mulutnya, siap menerkam Shixun yang tak berdaya di bawah sana.

Chanyeol berjongkok—dengan posisi salah satu kaki masih menginjak dada Shixun. "Ini akhir dari marga Wu." gumam Chanyeol penuh kemenangan. Tangannya terulur membelai pipi Shixun. Kuku tangannya yang tajam ia torehkan disana hingga menimbulkan luka.

Aroma darah yang memabukkan bagi vampire yang haus. Mata Chanyeol menyala lapar. Ia menorehkan kuku miliknya di tangannya yang lain. Darah hitam keluar dari balik kulit Chanyeol. Chanyeol meneteskan darah tersebut di pipi Shixun hingga terjadi kontak antara darah vampire dan darah penyihir.

Luka bakar timbul di pipi Shixun yang melepuh. Sekujur tubuhnya menahan nyeri yang hebat. Tangan dan kakinya kaku dan sulit digerakkan. Darah vampire itu mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dapat Shixun rasakan darah itu akan segera menuju kemudian merusak jantungnya.

_Pryangg!_

Luhan tiba-tiba datang menyerang Chanyeol dan memecahkan sebotol darah albino tepat di kepalanya. Asap tipis timbul dari lepuhan kulit Chanyeol. Ia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya hingga Chanyeol menghilang dari tempat itu.

Luhan menghampiri Shixun yang terkulai lemas. Napas Luhan terengah-engah. Air matanya memaksa keluar dari balik pelupuk matanya. Luhan tak hanya bisa diam ketika bersembunyi sedangkan Shixun dalam kesulitan. Mata Shixun melotot ketika ia merasakan darah vampire mencapai jantungnya. Luhan kebingungan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Mungkin hanya bisa menunggu Shixun sampai selesai meregang nyawa. Air mata makin deras mengalir menuruni pipi Luhan. Suaranya seakan tercekat, tak mampu mengatakan apapun.

Shixun menarik napas terakhirnya lalu matanya terpejam sempurna.

"Shixun! Shixun!" teriak Luhan bermaksud untuk menyadarkan Shixun.

"Shixun!"

**(The Albino Clan)**

Suara dentuman yang berasal dari pintu depan berhasil menghancurkan harapan Sehun untuk tidur. Hari itu ia sangat lelah. Rasanya tak ingin melakukan apapun termasuk membukakan pintu untuk si '_pengganggu' _di depan rumah. Rumah yang semula tenang, kini berubah menjadi gaduh karena seseorang yang tak sabar ingin dibukakan pintu.

_Jderr!_

Petir dan guntur semakin menambah kesan gaduh di rumah itu. Di luar sana mungkin sedang hujan deras. Sehun hanya sendirian di rumah karena tadi sore Ayahnya kembali ke Korea Utara.

_Brak!_

Sehun menendang pintu rumahnya—cukup—keras. Mungkin Sehun bermaksud menakut-nakuti orang yang akan bertamu di malam dengan hujan deras seperti ini. Suara dentuman pintu terdengar lagi. Rupanya orang itu tidak menyerah.

"Siapa disana?" teriak Sehun sekencang mungkin. Ia tak ingin suaranya dikalahkan oleh suara hujan.

"A—Aku ingin berteduh semalam saja dirumahmu!" sahutnya lantang—dengan nada bergetar. Sepertinya orang itu kedinginan. Sehun berani bertaruh, pakaian yang dikenakan orang itu basah kuyup.

Tangan Sehun mengulur, hampir menekan kenop pintu berdaun satu tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun mengurungkan niatnya. Pikirannya mulai berputar. Sehun sedang sendirian di rumah itu. Bagaimana jika itu adalah seorang penyihir yang mengincarnya? Oh, tidak!

"Apa aku harus takut?" gumamnya bermonolog. Sehun pikir ia mempunyai cukup kemampuan untuk mengalahkan penyihir yang menyerangnya.

Sehun membulatkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu. Kenop pintu ia tekan lalu menarik daun pintu dengan perlahan. Sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian basah dan menggigil kedinginan sedang berdiri terpaku disana. Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya. Kontak mata seketika terjadi antara Sehun dan pemuda itu.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu malam-malam." katanya dengan suara bergetar, "Aku tidak memiliki rumah lagi karena aku tidak mampu membayar sewanya. Aku mengetuk setiap pintu rumah yang aku lewati malam ini, tetapi akhirnya pemilik rumah ini yang membukakan pintunya untukku." Pemuda itu bercerita panjang.

Sehun mengangguk canggung. "Ayo masuk!" ajak Sehun setelah cukup lama mematung mencerna penjelasan pemuda tadi. Sehun mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk di sofa. Sementara itu Sehun mengambil beberapa selimut dan pakaian kering. Ia juga mengambil kompres penurun panas dan membuat dua cangkir coklat panas. "Minumlah! Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Tangannya yang kedinginan dan tampak basah meraih cangkir coklat panas. Ia menghirup aroma khas coklat panas, itu membuatnya merasa lebih hangat. "Terima kasih." katanya pelan lalu menyesap coklat panas tersebut.

"Sama-sama." jawab Sehun sembari menyesap coklat panas miliknya, "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Xi Luhan." jawab pemuda itu dengan senyum aneh, namun Sehun sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

A-Oh! :) Aku bawa FF HunHan ini :v bagaimana setelah baca chapter 1 nya? Ada yang minat buat dilanjutkan? Kalau ga banyak respon mungkin bakal aku delete.

Err sepertinya aku mengangkat cerita yang sekiranya agak basi. Vampire dan penyihir. Ini juga dapet idenya gegara ga sengaja buka google terus nemu tentang warga Albino yang di ganggu sama penyihir di Tanzania. Jadilah FF ini.

Sebenarnya aku masukin lumayan banyak paduan antara legenda yang berkembang, kenyataan sama fantasy aku. Tetapi yang namanya FF tetaplah hanya sebuah fantasy—absurd—penulisnya /digaplok penulis lain/

**Sehun dan Shixun orang yang berbeda ya :) Sudah jelas terlihat dari Sehun yang berasal dari clan albino dan Shixun adalah penyihir. Hanya saja mereka mempunyai wajah yang mirip :) (err atau mungkin sama)**

Aku harap ada orang baik hati yang review FF ini. Mungkin itu aja. Thank you ^^


	2. Pengganti Jantung Shixun

**PENGGANTI JANTUNG SHIXUN**

* * *

_**{Flashback}**_

_Pryangg!_

_Luhan tiba-tiba datang menyerang Chanyeol dan memecahkan sebotol darah albino tepat di kepalanya. Asap tipis timbul dari lepuhan kulit Chanyeol. Ia tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya hingga Chanyeol menghilang dari tempat itu._

_Luhan menghampiri Shixun yang terkulai lemas. Napas Luhan terengah-engah. Air matanya memaksa keluar dari balik pelupuk matanya. Luhan tak hanya bisa diam ketika bersembunyi sedangkan Shixun dalam kesulitan. Mata Shixun melotot ketika ia merasakan darah vampire mencapai jantungnya. Luhan kebingungan. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Mungkin hanya bisa menunggu Shixun sampai selesai meregang nyawa. Air mata makin deras mengalir menuruni pipi Luhan. Suaranya seakan tercekat, tak mampu mengatakan apapun._

_Shixun menarik napas terakhirnya lalu matanya terpejam sempurna._

"_Shixun! Shixun!" teriak Luhan bermaksud untuk menyadarkan Shixun._

"_Shixun!"_

_Luhan menyentuh dada Shixun. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Luhan merasakan darah vampire memang telah merusak jantung Shixun. Hanya satu hal yang dapat Luhan lakukan untuk Shixun. Ya, mengganti jantung yang rusak itu dengan jantung baru. Tentu saja jantung itu harus berasal dari seorang di dalam klan albino._

_Luhan mengucap beberapa bait mantera yang membuat tubuh Shixun meringan. Luhan menggerakkan tangannya, hingga tubuh Shixun terangkat oleh angin. Luhan menuntunnya menuju perpustakaan tua yang berada di rumah milik Shixun. Luhan mendudukkan Shixun di kursi berbahan kayu maple yang biasa digunakan oleh Shixun._

"_Aku berjanji akan mengganti jantung itu, Shixun." Luhan menangkup pipi Shixun yang dingin._

_Luhan beranjak, ia menuju ke kotak yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Luhan mengambil botol kecil yang berisi cairan berwarna ungu muda. Luhan menuju kembali di mana Shixun ia dudukkan. Luhan membuka tutup botol lalu meminum cairan yang berada di dalamnya. Luhan tak menelannya._

_Chu~_

_Luhan mencium bibir Shixun, memasukkan cairan ungu muda itu ke dalam tubuh Shixun. Luhan melepas tautan antara bibirnya dan bibir Shixun. Luhan tersenyum tipis, tangannya terulur dan mengelus pipi Shixun dengan lembut. Sebenarnya itu adalah jenis ramuan yang dapat membuat tubuh tidak membusuk dalam waktu yang lama. Shixun membuat ramuan seperti itu untuk antisipasi jika darahnya tercampur dengan darah vampire, sehingga Luhan dapat mencari jantung pengganti untuknya, walaupun Luhan memerlukan waktu yang lama._

_Luhan melirik ke sebelah kanan, setelah secercah cahaya kuning oranye menyilaukan mata kanannya. Sebuah buku tua dengan sampul coklat tua dan ukiran rumit yang menimbulkan cahaya tersebut. Buku sihir milik Shixun. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud meraih buku tersebut. Luhan membuka buku itu perlahan. Huruf demi huruf tertulis ketika Luhan membuka bukunya. Tampaknya sebuah petunjuk._

_**`Benda merah yang dimiliki oleh klan berkulit putih. Dia adalah Oh Sehun.`**_

"_Oh Se—Hun?" Luhan bergumam kecil ketika buku tersebut menulis nama Oh Sehun. Luhan merasa tak asing dengan nama itu, padahal Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah kenal, mendengar ataupun menemui orang yang bernama Oh Sehun._

_Yang jelas, Luhan harus mencari manusia dari klan albino bernama Oh Sehun itu untuk mengambil jantung milik manusia itu dan segera mengganti jantung Shixun yang rusak._

_**{Flashback End}**_

**(The Albino Clan)**

Hujan turun dengan lebatnya diikuti dengan suara guntur yang bergemuruh. Tidak hanya itu, kilatan petir juga menyambar-nyambar di tengah derasnya hujan. Lalu, siapa yang ingin keluar rumah di keadaan cuaca yang begitu buruknya? Lebih baik duduk di depan perapian dengan selimut tebal sembari di temani secangkir coklat panas.

Namun, apakah itu berlaku untuk seorang Xi Luhan? Tidak. Jantung untuk Shixun lebih penting dari apapun untuk saat ini. Cuaca yang buruk seperti ini adalah kesempatan yang sangat baik untuk Luhan.

Luhan menaiki satu persatu tangga yang menuju sebuah rumah minimalis bergaya Eropa kuno. Tubuhnya yang basah kuyup menggigil. Giginya bergetar menahan dingin yang semakin lama semakin menusuk ke tulang. Luhan mengulurkan tangannya. Tangannya mengetuk perlahan pintu yang berada di depannya. Mungkin suara dentuman yang timbulkan itu akan mengganggu pemiliknya dan berniat membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

Cukup lama Luhan menunggu.

_Brak!_

Terdengar suara cukup keras yang ditimbulkan dari balik pintu. Sepertinya si pemilik rumah menendang pintu itu. Luhan terdiam sesaat kemudian ia kembali mengetuk pintu itu. Luhan yakin, si pemilik rumah semakin marah.

"Siapa disana?" tanya seseorang dari dalam sana. Sepertinya dia si pemilik rumah.

Luhan menarik napasnya dalam "A—Aku ingin berteduh semalam saja dirumahmu!" sahutnya lantang—dengan nada bergetar.

Tak ada respon lagi dari dalam rumah. Luhan kembali menunggu. Mungkin si pemilik rumah mengacuhkan Luhan dan memilih untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Memangnya siapa yang ingin diganggu di cuaca buruk seperti ini? Tidak satupun.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Dalam hatinya ia merutuk kesal. Bagaimana bisa rencananya yang sudah ia susun secara rapi akan berakhir mengecewakan seperti ini? Tidak. Luhan akan menunggu demi Shixun. Bagaimanapun Shixun harus kembali.

Mungkin pekerjaan ini terlihat mudah. Luhan tinggal mengendap-endap saja masuk ke dalam rumah ini kemudian menangkap si mangsa dengan sekali terkam. Namun, semuanya tidak semudah yang di bayangkan. Aturannya, Luhan harus berhasil membawa si mangsa mendekat ke Shixun tanpa paksaan. Dan lagi, calon mangsa Luhan ini bukanlah orang yang berasal dari marga sembarangan. Tidak semudah membalikkan tangan untuk mendapatkannya.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka perlahan. Sesosok pemuda berkulit putih pucat muncul dari balik pintu. Kontak mata terjadi di antara keduanya lalu mata pemuda itu menyelidik memperhatikan setiap inchi dari tubuh Luhan.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu malam-malam." kata Luhan dengan suara bergetar, "Aku tidak memiliki rumah lagi karena aku tidak mampu membayar sewanya. Aku mengetuk setiap pintu rumah yang aku lewati malam ini, tetapi akhirnya pemilik rumah ini yang membukakan pintunya untukku." Luhan bercerita panjang.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu mengangguk canggung, "Ayo masuk!" ajaknya setelah sekian lama terdiam. Sepertinya ia agak sulit mencerna cerita yang disampaikan oleh Luhan barusan—atau memang ada alasan lain.

Pemuda itu mempersilahkan Luhan untuk duduk di sofa. Sementara itu, pemuda tadi mengambil beberapa selimut dan pakaian kering. Ia juga mengambil kompres penurun panas dan membuat dua cangkir coklat panas. "Minumlah! Itu akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." katanya mempersilahkan.

Luhan mengangguk. Tangannya yang kedinginan dan tampak basah meraih cangkir coklat panas. Ia menghirup aroma khas coklat panas, itu membuatnya merasa lebih hangat. "Terima kasih." katanya pelan lalu menyesap coklat panas tersebut.

"Sama-sama." jawab pemuda sembari menyesap coklat panas miliknya, "Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Xi Luhan." jawab Luhan dengan senyum—agak—aneh.

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak menyadari senyum Luhan yang seperti itu. "Ah ya, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun, lengkapnya Oh Sehun." Pemuda itu—Sehun tersenyum, "Jika kau ingin bermalam disini, tidurlah di kamarku. Kau bisa memakainya sesukamu."

"Terima kasih." sahut Luhan agak canggung.

Luhan menyesap mata coklat panasnya lagi. Cukup beruntung, Sehun tidak menanyakan asal muasal keberadaan Luhan. Orang yang cukup simple dan sepertinya tidak ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang seseorang. Pandangan mata Luhan makin tak bisa lepas untuk memperhatikan Sehun. Dalam benaknya ia berpikir kalau pekerjaan ini cukup—sangat—mudah. Bahkan Luhan sangat yakin kalau ia bisa mendapatkan jantung milik Sehun malam ini. Mungkin ia hanya perlu merayu Sehun hingga ia terlena di dalam pelukan Luhan.

**(The Albino Clan)**

Sehun menarik napasnya dalam. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Luhan yang telah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang miliknya. Ia baru saja selesai mencuci pakaian Luhan yang basah dan ia juga meminjamkan pakaian miliknya untuk Luhan.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya. Luhan memang memang tak nampak aneh, tetapi sesuatu yang aneh dapat dirasakan olehnya. Salah memang jika Sehun membiarkan orang asing yang kurang dari 24 jam dikenalnya untuk menginap, tetapi tidak ada salahnya jika ia berniat membantu pemuda itu.

Sehun berbalik menghadap pintu. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Baru saja Sehun akan memutar kenop pintu itu, sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Sehun terlonjak kaget. Tidak salah kan? Apa iya itu adalah tangan milik Luhan? Tetapi, di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada mereka, tak ada orang lain.

"Kau ingin pergi?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat manja. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di punggung Sehun.

Sehun salah tingkah. Bahkan sangat jelas terlihat bagaimana sulitnya ia untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri, "Ya. Aku akan ke kamar lain untuk tidur." jawab Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur disini saja huh?" tanya Luhan lagi, makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun membalikan badannya hingga menghadap ke arah Luhan. Sehun tak sengaja menatap mata rusa itu. Mata yang sangat menggodanya beberapa detik terakhir. Tidak! Luhan pasti tidak bermaksud menggodanya. Tetapi, tatapan mata itu benar-benar membuat Sehun ingin menyentuh pemuda yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Sehun menekan kuku ibu jari dengan telunjuknya. Dirinya bergejolak. Pemuda ini benar-benar menggodanya. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa?" tanya Sehun balik, "Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sehun menatap menyelidik.

"Tidak." Luhan menjawab dengan tenang, walaupun di dalam dirinya ia sedang terkejut. Jangan sampai Sehun mencium gelagatnya yang seperti itu, "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa tidur di rumah orang lain yang baru saja aku kenal."

_Sret!_

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan mata rusa yang menggoda itu. Sungguh, tatapan itu seperti sedang merengek meminta sebuah sentuhan hangat. Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sehun—tidak mencengkramnya dengan erat.

"Tingkahmu itu sangat menggodaku, _pria kecil_." Sehun menyeringai kecil.

Persetan dengan orang yang baru dikenal, Sehun sangat menginginkan pemuda yang berada di depannya sekarang. Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dan ia membuka mulutnya di mulut Sehun. Mereka berciuman sangat lama.

"Kau tahu?" kata Sehun pelan. Tangannya meremas pinggul Luhan hingga menimbulkan erangan kecil dari mulut Luhan, "Tatapan itu sangat menggodaku. Entah apa yang kau inginkan, tetapi aku akan melakukannya seperti yang dikatakan tatapan itu." Sehun menggendong Luhan dan merebahkannya di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi Sehun yang berada di atas Luhan.

Sehun mencium Luhan lagi. Ciuman itu makin tampak bergairah. Makin lama, ciuman itu turun ke leher Luhan yang jenjang hingga jari-jemari Luhan. Sehun melepas pakaiannya satu persatu, begitu pula dengan baju yang melekat di tubuh Luhan.

_Akh!_

Luhan melenguh ketika Sehun memasukan juniornya tanpa permisi—dengan posisi berhadapan. Sehun menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. Awalnya Sehun bergerak perlahan. Tetapi kemudian tempo irama mereka bergerak naik dan detak keinginan dalam diri keduanya menjadi tak tertahankan.

Luhan tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya karena Sehun makin tak terkendali. Luhan terkesiap ketika ia mencapai puncaknya. Bersamanya, Sehun mendongak dan berteriak dalam pelepasan. Sesuatu yang hangat terasa menggelitik di dalam perut Luhan.

Sehun jatuh merebah di sebelah Luhan. Ia melirik Luhan sekilas. Sesuatu yang aneh itu, ya Sehun mengetahuinya sekarang. Ia tahu kalau Luhan adalah seorang penyihir. Sehun dapat mengenali suhu tubuh itu ketika memasuki Luhan dan ia sangat yakin dengan dugaannya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sehun. Ia sama sekali tak takut, walaupun sebenarnya Sehun tahu nyawanya sedang terancam sekarang.

Luhan mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Kupikir seperti itu."

"Bersihkan tubuhmu sekarang. Kau perlu beristirahat." Sehun bangkit dari posisinya. Ia mengambil sebuah handuk dari dalam lemari dan keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri.

Raut wajah Luhan tiba-tiba berubah cemas. Tidak! Luhan kebablasan. Seharusnya ia telah membunuh Sehun sejak tadi, bukan malah bercinta dengan orang yang merupakan klan albino itu. Luhan makin khawatir kalau pekerjaan ini semakin sulit. Luhan bangkit dari posisinya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Luhan akan melakukannya dengan sangat cepat sekarang.

**(The Albino Clan)**

Chanyeol menatap bulan yang hampir tertutup awan hitam. Ia sedang berdiri di balkon mansion tuanya. Vampire tersihir, Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari sedikit vampire yang menyandang gelar itu. Berhasil meminum darah dari penyihir bukan suatu pekerjaan yang mudah. Bahkan ia kehilangan kekasihnya karena itu. Byun Baekhyun, dia korban dari keserakahan Chanyeol.

Menginginkan Baekhyun kembali?

Sampai saat ini Chanyeol tak dapat menemukan caranya, sekalipun ia telah memiliki kekuatan yang dimiliki penyihir. Bahkan luka bakar yang lebar di pipinya—akibat darah albino—tidak membuktikan bahwa ia adalah vampire tersihir. Baekhyun membuatnya sangat lemah di satu sisi.

_**{Flashback}**_

_Kris Wu melempar sesuatu yang dibungkus oleh kain hingga menutupi keseluruhan dari benda itu. Sesuatu itu dikelilingi cahaya kuning yang terang. Itu hanya semacam sihir yang membuatnya—lebih—untuk bertahan hidup._

_Tunggu!_

_Hidup?_

_Ya, sesuatu itu adalah bayi yang dibungkus oleh kain coklat yang usang._

_Hup!_

_Huang Zi Tao—istri Kris—berhasil menangkap bayi itu ke dalam pelukannya kemudian ia berlari secepat mungkin. Seorang vampire mengincar nyawa bayi itu. Walaupun Kris sedang menghadapi vampire itu, namun tetap saja ia dan bayinya dalam keadaan yang tidak aman. Tao memasuki hutan yang gelap dan lembap. Setidaknya ia harus berhasil untuk bersembunyi._

_Argghhh!_

_Erangan Kris sangat kencang terdengar. Tao yakin, vampire itu telah mencuri kekuatan sihir Kris. Atau dengan kata lainnya, vampire itu telah dinyatakan sebagai vampire tersihir._

_Brak!_

_Secara tak sengaja, Tao menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh. Bayinya masih di dalam gendongan Tao. Ia mendongak. Sepertinya vampire lain yang mengincar bayi itu. Vampire itu berdiri dengan air wajah yang tenang, namun sangat tergambar bagaimana hasrat ingin membunuh di tatapan matanya._

"_Hanya ada dua pilihan, kau ingin mati bersama anak itu atau kau hidup dan menyerahkan anak itu padaku." katanya datar dan dingin._

"_Sampai kapanpun kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya." teriak Tao. Tangannya bergetar mengambil sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya. Sebuah pistol perak. "Kau ingin mati huh?" ancam Tao sambil mengarahkan pistol tersebut._

_Raut wajah vampire itu masih tampak tenang, namun tatapan matanya sangat ingin membunuh Tao sekarang juga. Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya dan… Dor! Tao menarik pelatuk pistol itu kemudian berlari secepat mungkin dari tempat itu._

"_Baekhyun!" teriak Chanyeol. _

_Ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas. Baru saja Chanyeol berhasil mengalahkan seorang penyihir dan mendapatkan kekuatan penyihir, tetapi tidak untuk kehilangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol meletakkan kepala Baekhyun di pangkuannya. Tangan Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Tak ada yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan. Makin lama, tubuh Baekhyun berubah menjadi abu dan diterbangkan oleh angin. Chanyeol kehilangan Baekhyun malam itu._

_**{Flashback End}**_

**(The Albino Clan)**

Tangan Sehun terulur mematikan pancuran. Luhan cukup terkejut dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya. Belum cukup lama ia berada di bawah air itu, namun Sehun telah kembali mendatanginya. Tunggu! Apa ini kesempatan Luhan untuk menyerang Sehun?

Belum sempat Luhan berbalik, Sehun memegang kedua lengan Luhan, cukup kasar. Lama kelamaan tangan itu meluncur menuruni tangan Luhan yang licin. Luhan menepis pikiran anehnya. Perlakuan seperti ini, ya ini sangat mirip dengan perlakuan Shixun yang sering dilakukan terhadapnya. Menyelinap ke kamar mandi tanpa permisi.

Tangan Sehun menuntun tangan Luhan hingga berpegangan pada besi tempat menggantungkan handuk. Luhan tidak menolak. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan persepsi tak masuk akal yang melayang-layang di pikirannya.

_Jleb!_

_Akh!_

Luhan terkejut dan sontak mengerang. Sehun lagi-lagi memasukan juniornya tanpa permisi. Badannya bergerak maju mundur perlahan. Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut pria berkulit pucat itu. Kepalanya mendongak sambil memejamkan mata menikmati sensasi di bagian bawahnya.

Dan Luhan? Ia kembali terlena dengan perlakuan Sehun yang seperti itu. Bahkan ia seakan lupa dengan rencana awalnya. Sepertinya Luhan akan gagal menjalankan misinya malam itu.

"Apa kau menggunakan sihir huh?" tanya Sehun, "Humm~~ tatapan mata rusa itu..." Suaranya terdengar seperti sedang menahan desahan yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya.

Luhan terkesiap.

"Ah~~.." Sehun mendesah, "Aku dapat merasakannya. Apa kau ingin membunuhku sekarang?"

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**hun12han20selu, eviloshhd, sehunhan, Eclaire Oh, luwinaa, euneunji, ohmypcy, NoonaLu, hunhanminute, xanyeol, ramyoon, sukhyu**

**yang sudah favorite cerita ini**

**yang sudah follows cerita ini**

* * *

**A/N:**

Annyeong ^^ err aku cuma mau bilang kalau alur cerita ini akan diubah sedikit. Jadi, maaf kalau ini ceritanya agak membingungkan. Mungkin karena terlalu bertele-tele. Tapi aku usahakan cerita ini ga terlalu banyak chapternya.

Err kayanya pertanyaan yang chapter 1 udah terjawab disini ya ^^ mulai dari kenapa Luhan ga kaget liat Sehun, Shixun mati atau engga dan pertanyaan lain di chapter 1 udah terjawab ya.

Silahkan di tunggu chapter 3 nya. Mungkin agak lama..

Terima kasih.


End file.
